WWE: The Elementary School Years
by DJ D
Summary: Did you ever imagine if the WWE wrestlers went to school together, well, it's real now, in this story!
1. Characters

WWE Elementary School Years  
  
Main Office:  
  
Vince McMahon (Principal)  
  
Linda McMahon (Assistant Principal)  
  
Janitors:  
  
Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman  
  
Teachers:  
  
Hulk Hogan as Mr. Hogan 4th Grade Class  
  
Ultimate Warrior as Mr. Warrior 5th Grade  
  
Fabulous Moolah as Ms. Fabulous 6th Grade  
  
Randy Savage as Mr. Macho 7th Grade  
  
Ric Flair 8th Grade  
  
School Nurse:  
  
Mae Young  
  
Students:  
  
Jeff Hardy, Lita, Spike Dudley, Stephanie, Billy Kidman, Faith, Ashley, Hayley and Jazmyne  
  
Hurricane, Torrie, Tajiri, Nidia, Matt Hardy, Jamie Noble, Rey Mysterio and Raven.  
  
Triple H, Kane, Stacy, Test, Bubba-Ray, Trish Stratus, DJ D and Dani.  
  
The Rock, Shane, D-Von, Brock Lesnar, Molly Holly, Terri, RVD, William Regal, Edge, and Amanda Snape.  
  
Stone Cold, Kevin Nash, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, Booker T, The Big Show, Chris Jericho, Cat Lea, Tyra and Rusty.  
  
Lana is a ghost! 


	2. Before School

DJ: Welcome to my story, but before we enter, the Mayor of Chicago has to come and cut the string. Here he comes now!!!!  
  
Mayor: I now declare this school (story) open.  
  
DJ: YAY!!!!  
  
******************** **********************  
  
Everyone was outside in the playground, waiting for the bell to start. But Matt Hardy, volunteered to be the Hall Monitor, so he was inside. Triple H, Big Show and Test, were in a corner.  
  
Triple H: What should we call ourselves this year?  
  
Test: How about, The UnAmericans?  
  
Triple H: Hell Nah, I was born here in the U.S.!  
  
Big Show: Uhhh.. How about DOUBLE TROUBLE?  
  
HHH: No No No. I know, How about, THE BEASTS FROM THE EAST?  
  
Test: I am from the North.  
  
HHH: Ok.How about The Beasts from the North, and the East?  
  
Big Show and Test: YEAH!!!  
  
Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels were talking about inappropriate stuff.  
  
Faith and Stephanie were playing with their Barbie's in the school stairs.  
  
Faith: Mine is like so cool.  
  
Stephanie: I know my mom doesn't want to buy me that Barbie because her breasts are so big!  
  
Faith: Too Bad  
  
Cat Lea was with Undertaker and Kane, talking.  
  
DVON was standing at the top of the Jungle Gym, with other kids sitting. William Regal, Tajiri, DJ D, Amanda Snape, Jazmyne, Becky and Raven.  
  
D-Von: You see brothers and sisters; you have to honor the man above!  
  
D-Von took a bucket and asked the kids for donations.  
  
The kids were giving him pennies and sand.  
  
D-Von: Thank you my brothers, OH THANK YOU! Will you serve the good man above?  
  
Kids: AMEN!!!!  
  
D-Von: Good, I will now give you paper airplanes for being good to the good man above.  
  
D-Von didn't have enough for everybody.  
  
Raven: What about Raven?  
  
Chris Jericho and The Rock were good friends. They insulted everybody; they were bullies too, but not like The Beasts from the North, and the East.  
  
Jeff Hardy and Lita were sharing skittles.  
  
Jamie Noble and Nidia were making out.  
  
Billy Kidman was talking to Torrie.  
  
Billy: I heard there would be a dance on Wednesday in school, and I was wondering...  
  
Torrie: Wondering what Billy?  
  
Billy: If you would...uhhh....hmmm....uhhh, would like to go with....uhhh....me?  
  
Torrie: I WOULD LOVE TO.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, inside the school.  
  
Mae Young was struggling to take her bags to her room, which was the Nurse's Room.  
  
Matt Hardy looked at her.  
  
Matt: You need help with that ma'am?  
  
Mae: Yes.  
  
Matt took the bags to the room.  
  
Mae: Thanks. What is your name dear?  
  
Matt: Matt. Matt Hardy: Version 1.  
  
Mae looks at Matt. Matt looks at Mae straight into each other's eyes.  
  
Matt: I was wondering, if you would like to go to the dance with me on Wednesday?  
  
Mae had a puzzled look on her face, and then it turned into a smile.  
  
Mae: Of course Matt!  
  
Matt: Uhhh...Bye.  
  
Mae: Bye.  
  
Matt was thinking, "She is so freaking fine, wait till I tell Jeff".  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
All the kids went in.  
  
Vince through the intercom: Welcome everybody to Ohio Valley Elementary School. Hope you had a great summer. Linda last year told you guys that there would be a dance this Wednesday. It will be 5 dollars to go. Any more announcements will be told at the end of the day. Have a nice day.  
  
Tajiri: NI CHON Torrie? (Translation: Will you go with me Torrie?)  
  
Torrie: Hell no. I am going with Billy!  
  
Tajiri thinking, "Stupid Billy, he will pay."  
  
Jericho: Hey ass clown, come over here.  
  
Spike: What do you want Jericho?  
  
Jericho: Are you going to give me your food or not?  
  
Spike: NOOO!!! BUBBA!!!!  
  
Bubba: What happened Spike?  
  
Spike: Jericho is bothering me.  
  
Bubba: Leave my brother alone!  
  
Jericho: WOULD YOU PLEASE, SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Bubba: Make me.  
  
Jericho: I don't make dogs, I train them.  
  
Bubba: I am going to kick..  
  
Rock was walking down the hall.  
  
Rock: What are you going to do Ray?  
  
Bubba: Uhhh, nothing, let's go Spike.  
  
Bubba and Spike run away.  
  
Rock: Sup Chris.  
  
Jericho: Sup Rock.  
  
Rock: Who you going to the dance with?  
  
Jericho: I don't know, Ill probably take Stephanie.  
  
Rock: You want that hoe?  
  
Jericho: Of course not, if I go with her and give her a great time, her dad will probably gimme an A. Who you going with?  
  
Rock: Trish, I am aiming for her!!  
  
Jericho: You think you can get her?  
  
Rock: Of course.  
  
Everybody went in to their class.  
  
***************** DJ D: Next Chapter will be a little bit of each class. Have a great day! 


	3. Disaster!

Hogan's Class  
  
Mr. Hogan came in.  
  
Hogan: Hello class, how are you?  
  
Does his Hand in his Ear thingy.  
  
Class: Fine!  
  
Hogan: That's nice. My name is Mr. Hogan. (Writes his name on the board) I would like to know everybody's names starting with you. (Pointing to Jeff)  
  
Jeff: My name is Jeff Hardy and I am X-TREME!!!  
  
Lita: My name is Amy but my friends call me Lita. I am too X-TREME.  
  
Stephanie: My name is Stephanie McMahon and I am the principal's daughter.  
  
Faith: My name is Faith and I like to play with my beautiful barbies.  
  
ALL THE BOYS and Lita: (Laughing so loud)  
  
Faith starts getting red.  
  
Stephanie: Leave Faith alone ok!!  
  
Spike points to Stephanie and Faith: Lesbians!!  
  
Hogan: Settle down. Hey brother, go stand on the corner for 30 mins.  
  
Everyone was shocked because it was the first time he got in trouble.  
  
Hogan: Next  
  
Becky: I am Becky. Don't forget that!  
  
Ashley: My name is Ashley.  
  
Jazmyne: My name is Jazmyne.  
  
Billy: My name is Billy Kidman.  
  
Hogan looks at Rey Mysterio.  
  
Rey Mysterio had an OVER SIZED mask on his head.  
  
Hogan: Hey kid, take that mask off!  
  
Rey: No  
  
Hogan: Take it off.  
  
Rey: No  
  
Hogan: One more warning, take it off!  
  
Rey: NO! I will follow my uncle's footsteps and become the greatest Mexican luchador in the world and never reveal my identity.  
  
Hogan: Take if off!!!!!!!  
  
Rey: NO!!!!  
  
Hogan: WHAT'CHA GONNA DO, WHEN HULKAMANIA SENDS YOU TO VINCE'S OFFICE?  
  
Rey: I would go to the principal's office, I have no choice do I?  
  
Hogan: (Sighs) Go to the principal's office now and tell him what you did.  
  
Rey Mysterio stands up and does what Mr. Hogan told him to do. (Or did he?)  
  
************  
  
Mr. Warrior's Class  
  
Warrior: Good morning class.  
  
The class was talking and didn't even look at Warrior.  
  
Warrior: I SAID GOOD MORNING CLASS.  
  
The class was still talking.  
  
Warrior: I SAID GOOD MORNING!!!! DO I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU IN JAPANESE SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?  
  
Tajiri: Chon te chong. (Translation: YES, You have to. So I can understand)  
  
Warrior: Who knows what this kid said?  
  
Torrie raises her hand: He said YES, that it would be convenient for him.  
  
Warrior just shook his head knowing that he had to teach a Japanese little boy.  
  
Warrior: I don't know anyone's names so can you all please tell me.  
  
Hurricane: I am THE HURRICANE! I protect the school from evil villains. (Stands up and poses)  
  
Warrior: Your name.  
  
Hurricane: I AM THE HURRICANE.  
  
Warrior: I said "NAME"!!  
  
Hurricane: Stand back, there is a HURRIC...  
  
Warrior: TELL ME YOUR DAMN NAME.  
  
Hurricane: I am Shane Helms sir.  
  
Warrior: Ok.  
  
Jamie: I am Jamie Noble and this is my bitch over here.  
  
Warrior: Better stop that, or I will MAKE you MY bitch son. Now drop and give me 20.  
  
Jamie hardly does his 20 pushups.  
  
Jamie stands up all sweaty and starts singing: "MACHO, MACHO MAN!!"  
  
Warrior: Shut up and sit down.  
  
Nidia: I am Nidia and he is my boyfriend.  
  
Matt: I am Matt Hardy: Version 1. (Does his Version 1 thingy).  
  
Tajiri: Chon se lo Tajiri!  
  
Torrie: I am Torrie Wilson sir.  
  
Raven: And I am Raven.  
  
Warrior: I know this is 5th grade but we have to review what you learned in the past years. Anyone knows how to add?  
  
The class was silent.  
  
Warrior: You guys don't know to add?  
  
Class: NOPE!!!!  
  
Warrior: Then I will show you.  
  
Warrior got mad because Jamie Noble and Nidia were making out.  
  
Warrior: THIS IS NO PLACE FOR KISSING AND LOVING.  
  
Class: Jamie and Nidia laying on a bed, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Jamie with a baby carriage. OOOOOOOHHH!!!!  
  
Jamie: Shut up!!!  
  
Nidia: Actually honey, isn't that what is going to happen with us?  
  
Jamie: The more I think about it.Yeah!!!!  
  
They start kissing again.  
  
Warrior shakes his head.  
  
*******  
  
Fabulous: Welcome to class. I want to know everybody's names.  
  
Triple H: I am Paul Levesque but call me HHH.  
  
Kane: I am Glen but call me Kane.  
  
Fabulous: Is it Halloween already? (Goes to her little calendar with a puzzled look on her face).  
  
Class: Uhh.No  
  
Fabulous: Then why is he wearing a mask.  
  
HHH: Because he is freak.  
  
Kane: Yeah, because I am a freak and freaks are cool!!!  
  
Fabulous: Ok.anyways groovy mask!  
  
Kane: No, No, No, it's a freaky mask.  
  
Fabulous: Ok, freaky mask. And who can you be young lady?  
  
Stacy: I am Stacy Keibler.  
  
Fabulous: WOW Stacy, I wish I could have your legs.  
  
Stacy: Keep wishing, but you'll never have them.  
  
Ms. Fabulous has a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Fabulous: Next.  
  
Test: I am Test and I can pass any test you put me through.  
  
Bubba: I am Bubba Ray.  
  
Trish: I am Trish Stratus.  
  
DJ D: I am DJ D, and I am controlling you Ms. Fabulous.  
  
Ms. Fabulous: You are? How impossible.  
  
Caitlin: Hi, I am Caitlin.  
  
Kane looked at her. She had never seen a beauty like that.  
  
Caitlin: Hi Kane.  
  
Trish: Hey Kane, Caitlin is talking to you!!  
  
Kane was just thinking and staring, "That beautiful light brown hair, and those blue eyes make me want to ask her to go with me. But how?"  
  
Trish (talking to Caitlin): I think someone likes you.  
  
Caitlin: He is cool.  
  
Trish: Would you go to the dance with him?  
  
FOR CAITLIN, IT WAS A POP QUESTION.  
  
*****  
  
DJ D: I will do the rest of the classrooms in the next chapter. 


	4. MADNESS!

DJ D: I think I should add Booker T, Edge and Kurt Angle to this story so I can try to make it a little funnier. Enjoy!  
  
********** ********************  
  
Macho: OOOOH YEAH! RANDY SAVAGE welcomes you to the MADNESS room.  
  
The class starts clapping.  
  
Macho: OOOOOH YEAH!!!! I would like to know.MADNESS.all of you guys' names. YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Shane (Bragging): I am Shane McMahon and I am the principal's son.  
  
Everyone threw tomatoes at Shane. No one knows where they got them from but they were ripe and they exploded on Shane's head following by: BOOO! You suck SHANE!  
  
Macho: MADNESS!!!! Hey kid, get yourself cleaned up.  
  
D-Von stands up in his chair and starts talking about God and stuff.  
  
D-Von: We have to be good to god! All of you are sinners!!! But the good man above and I will help you to become good so...  
  
The class throws tomatoes all over D-Von's head!  
  
D-Von: You.You.You see? You.you sinned again!! (Starts crying)  
  
Macho: MADNESS got to stop! Next.  
  
Amanda: Hi, I am Amanda Snape.  
  
RVD: I am (does his hand thingy) R-V-D!!!  
  
Amanda (thinking): How cool! I like Rob. Fine, sexy, what else can a girl want?  
  
Rob turns around and sees Amanda looking at him: Hey Amanda!  
  
Amanda (thinking): AHH! How sexy!  
  
William Regal: I am Billy Regal!  
  
Rock (imitating Regal's voice): I am Billy Regal!  
  
Class bursts with laughter!  
  
Regal: Shut your bloody mouth.  
  
Rock: Uhh yeah? Just Bring It! (Does his JBI sign)  
  
Macho: MADNESS..OOOH YEAH!!! Don't fight!  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Macho opens the door, and it's Matt Hardy.  
  
Macho: What you want kid?  
  
Matt: I think I should inject a dose of Mattitude on this class.  
  
Macho: Who are you?  
  
Matt: I am Matt Hardy: Version 1!  
  
Amanda: You are Jeff's brother?  
  
Matt: Yeah!  
  
Amanda: You look like a jackass but he looks good.  
  
Matt (thinking): Everyone likes JEFF!!  
  
Matt: As I was saying, I need to inject a dose of MATTITUDE on this cla.  
  
The class throws tomatoes at Matt Hardy. Matt runs away and all of a sudden, Edge comes in.  
  
Macho: Wuzz up Edge. My GOODness!! He is here!  
  
Rock: Who is that jackass?  
  
Macho: I forgot to tell you that he was coming late. MADNESS! Edge, you can sit on the back!  
  
Edge: Right here?  
  
Macho: OOOOH YEAH!!! We have 2 other girls coming in about...NOW!  
  
Molly Holly and Terri came in: HI BOYS!!  
  
Lesnar (Talking to Terri): Nice breasts.  
  
Terri puts her breast right in Lesnar's face.  
  
Lesnar faints.  
  
Macho: DO ME!! DO ME!!  
  
Terri puts her breast right in Macho's face.  
  
Molly: That is so mean Terri!  
  
Macho faints!  
  
Rock stands up in front.  
  
Rock: We'll leave in a while class.  
  
Rock stands on a chair and changes the time on the clock to 2:30P.  
  
Rock picks up Macho and imitates Macho: OOOOH YEAH!!! MADNESS!!! It's 2:30 Class dismissed! MADNESS!!  
  
*************** Cat Lea: So you know what I told her? I told her to back off and then I stuck her!  
  
Undertaker: HAHA, that's cool, you have to stand up for yourself!  
  
Cat Lea: I know!  
  
Andre comes in: SILENCE!  
  
Andre was 7'4. Big Show was 7'0. Big Show was really tall to be in 8th grade, but he was really stupid!  
  
Andre: I want to know everyone's names. You have to stand up, say your name and where you come from. Starting with you kid.  
  
Kevin: I am Big Sexy Kevin Nash and I.I come from home.  
  
Shawn: I am The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and I am from good ol' San Antonio, Texas. (Winks at Tyra)  
  
Tyra just gives him the "finger".  
  
Big Show: I am Paul Wight and I am from the garbage can.  
  
Jericho: I am Chris Jericho, the future KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Cat Lea: I am Cat Lea and I come from my house!  
  
Undertaker: My name is Mark Calloway A.K.A. Undertaker. And you will respect me!  
  
Andre: What if I don't respect you son?  
  
Undertaker: Well then I would have to make you respect me one way.or.another.  
  
Andre: Ohh Yeah?  
  
All of a sudden Andre picks up Taker by the next and has him in the air!  
  
Cat Lea and Rusty kick Andre in the nuts!  
  
Taker comes down like a ragged doll.  
  
Andre then picks up Rusty and Cat Lea by their necks!  
  
Vince opens the door: Hey, hey, hey, what is going on here? Andre you are fired, I knew there would be something like this happening so I will have a substitute in 3 minutes!  
  
Andre picks up Vince by the neck, all of a sudden the whole class starts punching and kicking Andre. Kevin, Undertaker and Big Show hardly pick up Andre and throw him out the window!  
  
New teacher: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*************  
  
DJ: I want to know in a review, which you think was the best chapter and if you want more, if you thought the end of each class want to make you want more. For me, I like Macho's classroom! Well, I hope you enjoyed this, because the next chapter will be Recess. I will try my hardest to put everyone in it! Have a nice day!  
  
P.S. Check the "Characters" chapter to see the castings of the rooms. I added Booker T and Kurt Angle to the classes but won't show up until after Recess! 


	5. Recess

DJ D: Welcome back! Get ready for some RECESS!!!  
  
********  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
It was the recess bell and everyone was running outside.  
  
Stone Cold didn't want to play anything; he was in a chair drinking his 15th Root Beer.  
  
Rock (shouting): If you want to play kickball come over here! 6th, 7th and 8th only!  
  
Everyone that wanted to come came.  
  
Rock, Jericho, Test, Bubba Ray, RVD, Rusty, DJ D (that's me), Edge, HHH, Big Show, Taker, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, and Cat Lea!  
  
Rock: Captains will be Undertaker and me.  
  
Rock: I pick Jericho.  
  
Taker: I pick Cat Lea.  
  
Rock: Kevin Nash.  
  
Taker: Rusty.  
  
Rock: DJ D  
  
Taker: I wanted him; he is the best one. Test.  
  
Rock: RVD.  
  
Taker: Shawn Michaels.  
  
Rock: HHH.  
  
Taker: Big Show  
  
Rock: Edge the jackass!  
  
Taker: You left me with Bubba!!!  
  
Rock's Team: Jericho, Kevin Nash, DJ D, RVD, HHH, Edge.  
  
Taker's Team: Cat Lea, Rusty, Test, Shawn Michaels, Big Show, Bubba. Rock: Like we picked first, you guys kick first!  
  
Rock was pitcher, Jericho first base, Nash second base, DJ D third base, RVD, Edge and HHH were outfielders.  
  
Taker was up to kick.Rock slides the ball, and Taker kicks it to third, DJ D throws it to first but it was too late because Undertaker go their first with his motorcycle.  
  
DJ D: That isn't fair TAKER!!  
  
Taker: Rock never said the rules did he?  
  
Cat Lea was next.Rock slides the ball, and Cat Lea kicks it the outfield where HHH caught it but he dropped it.  
  
Rock: YOU ARE A DUMBASS!!  
  
HHH: SORRY!!!  
  
Taker was in third base; Cat Lea was in first.  
  
Rusty was up.Rock slides the ball and Rusty kicks it as hard as he could but it only moved one foot, Rock ran and threw the ball to first! ONE OUT!  
  
Rock's: 0 Taker's: 1  
  
Cat Lea was in Second base.  
  
Test.Rock slides the ball and Test kicks it to Rock but Rock catches it. TWO OUTS!  
  
Shawn Michaels.Rock slides the ball and Shawn Michaels kicks it to the outfield where HHH once again catches it but drops it.  
  
Rock: HEY HEY, look, HHH go to Left and RVD go to Right.  
  
Big Show.Rock slides the ball and Big Show hits it to Left and HHH catches it but drops it again.  
  
Rock: You fag!!!  
  
The bases were loaded.  
  
Bubba.Rock slides the ball, Bubba kicks it straight to first and Jericho caught it.  
  
3 OUTS!!  
  
Taker's 2 Rock's 0!  
  
Taker was pitcher, Cat Lea first, Rusty second, Test third, Michaels, Big Show and Bubba were outfielders!  
  
Rock was up.Taker slides the ball and The Rock kicks the damn ball all way to where Bubba was. It landed in back of Bubba.  
  
Bubba: Hey Big Show, where is the ball?  
  
Big Show: In back of you meatball!  
  
Rock was already on third. Bubba threw the ball to Taker.  
  
Jericho.Taker slides the ball and Jericho hits it to the outfield.  
  
Big Show and Bubba: Hey Michaels, where is the ball?  
  
Michaels: Right there.  
  
Bubba runs.  
  
Rock reached home. Jericho reached 3rd base.  
  
Kevin Nash.Taker slid the ball and Kevin kicked the ball to hell and made a home run.  
  
Rock's 3 Taker's 2  
  
The rest, everybody got out! No more points.  
  
They kept playing.  
  
Undertaker and Cat Lea went to talk to Kane.  
  
*******************  
  
Stone Cold was in his 45th Root Beer by now.  
  
********************  
  
Jeff Hardy was eating his skittles, when he heard someone.  
  
Lana: I LOVE YOU JEFF!!  
  
Jeff started shivering.  
  
Lita: What is it Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Who said that that they love me?  
  
Lita: I didn't hear anything.  
  
Lana: I will tickle you now!  
  
Jeff: You heard that??  
  
Lita: NO!  
  
Jeff starts laughing; he can't stop!  
  
Lita: You jerk; I thought you were in trouble for real. I am leaving Jeff!  
  
Jeff couldn't stop laughing until Lita left.  
  
Lana: Now that your little friend left, you will now obey me!  
  
Jeff: Who are you? What do you want?  
  
Lana: I am your worst nightmare pal!  
  
Jeff: You are...my dead grandmother right? She used to tickle me, make me obey her, scare...  
  
Lana: Shut up Jeff!  
  
Everyone looked at Jeff like if he was crazy!*  
  
*Remember, Lana is a ghost!  
  
Jeff: So you are not my grandmother?  
  
Lana: NO!!!!  
  
Jeff starts crying.  
  
Lana: Stop crying and if you do me this one favor, I will give you 20 bags of King Size Skittles!  
  
Jeff stops crying; wipes his tears.  
  
Jeff: OK!! What do I have to do?  
  
Lana: Dance around NAKED in the playground!  
  
Jeff did it and he looked...  
  
***********CENSORED************  
  
Everyone was laughing!  
  
Molly on the other hand was getting mad!  
  
Hayley: Put on your clothes Jeff. So we can play.  
  
Becky: Yeah, let's go Jeffy!  
  
Ashley: Come on Jeff, we are going to play Spin the Bottle, Lesbian style, but with you in it.  
  
Jeff: Oh...oh ok!  
  
Suddenly, 20 bags of skittles fall on Jeff's head.  
  
Jeff: OUCH!! Hey cool! Thanks Grandma!!!  
  
Becky, Ashley, and Hayley: Where is your grandma?  
  
Jeff: In heaven, she send me all these beautiful skittles! Want some?  
  
ALL: Ok!  
  
**************  
  
Update: Brock Lesnar and Macho Man, were still inside the school fainted.  
  
**************  
  
Trish: Caitlin, will you go with him yes or no?  
  
Caitlin: He is a sweety, but I don't know if he is my type.  
  
Trish: Don't worry, he is a boy, you are a girl. Just talk to him and make up your mine, ok?  
  
Caitlin: Yes...Ok!  
  
Trish: Let's go.  
  
**  
  
Kane: She is really nice, she looks like...like...like...A MOVIE STAR!! Yeah!  
  
Taker: Cat, tell Kane what to do.  
  
Cat: Just talk to her, do you like her YES or NO?  
  
Kane: YES, NO, I don't know.  
  
Cat: YES OR NO!  
  
Kane: Yes!!  
  
Cat: Well then, go talk to her.  
  
Taker: Yeah, go talk to her.  
  
Cat: Tell her how you feel.  
  
Taker: And tell her how you feel.  
  
Cat: Don't be nervous.  
  
Taker: And don't be nervous.  
  
Cat: Be confident.  
  
Taker: Yeah, be confi...  
  
Cat: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Taker: Hey Kane, is that her?  
  
Kane: Yeah.  
  
Taker: Go for it.  
  
Caitlin: Can we talk privately?  
  
Kane: Well Taker, she wants you, talk to her privately!!  
  
Taker: Not me, YOU!  
  
Kane: Oh.  
  
Taker, Cat Lea, and Trish get together behind the bushes.  
  
Kane: I was wondering, if you would...uhhh...would like to go with me to the dance?  
  
Caitlin: Well, you are a sweetie, you are cool, but I need to know you better. How about we take a walk on the park today and talk, so I can decide if I should go with you or not.  
  
Kane: Ok Caitlin. Well, pick you up at 7?  
  
Caitlin: You don't even know where I live. How about I wait for you there at 8, so we can make it a little more romantic.  
  
Kane: Ok. Well see you.  
  
Caitlin: See you.  
  
Kane: Wait...  
  
Caitlin: Yes?  
  
Kane kisses her in the cheek.  
  
************  
  
Stone Cold was in his 65th Root Beer.  
  
************  
  
Matt: Hey Cat, what you doing?  
  
Cat: Nothing.  
  
Matt: Guess who I am going to the dance with?  
  
Cat: Lita?  
  
Matt: The school nurse. Isn't that fantastic?  
  
Cat: That wrinkled ol bitch? EWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Matt: You know what? You need a Mattitude adjustment.  
  
Cat slaps him: Shut up Matt.  
  
************  
  
William (Muttering) Regal: Where is that bloody Rock!!!  
  
Rock was in the swings with Jericho.  
  
William found him.  
  
William: You like badmouthing my language accent? Well come on!!  
  
Rock: I am going to kick your ROODY POO Candy ass!!!  
  
Rock sticked him straight in his nose and started bleeding.  
  
Rock (imitating Regal): Now you have a bloody nose!  
  
William started crying.  
  
Rock stood over him and then raised his hand.  
  
Whole school: Rocky!! Rocky!! Rocky!!  
  
Then everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
**********  
  
Jazmyne: What do you want to do?  
  
Tyra: Shut up.  
  
Jazmyne: You are so mean Tyra.  
  
Tyra: Ok, we'll play "IT". But only the two of us. You're it, NO TAGBACKS, HAHA!  
  
Jazmyne: Then who would I tag?  
  
*********  
  
Stone Cold was in his 100th Root Beer!  
  
*********  
  
DJ D: I thought this was too long, so I will ask you, should I do Recess 2 next chapter, or Lunch? It's your choice! What did you think of this chapter? I thought it wasn't that funny! What was the funniest scene in this chapter? Bye and have a nice day! 


	6. A LITTLE OF EVERYTHING

DJ D: I changed my mind, and decided to make the next chapter a little about everything chapter. Well, hope you enjoy and please, I beg you, please review!  
  
*********************  
  
Rey Mysterio was sent to the office by Hogan to tell Vince what he had done.  
  
Rey knocked on Vince's office.  
  
Linda opens the door.  
  
Linda: Hi. May I help you?  
  
Rey: Mr. Hogan sent me to the office to tell him what I did today.  
  
Linda: Did you get in trouble?  
  
Rey: Uhhh.I think I should talk to the principal about this.  
  
Linda: Ok. (Talking to Vince) Hey Vince, there is a little kid out here that got sent here from Mr. Hogan's class.  
  
Vince walked toward the door: Come in kid. Sit right there. What is the problem?  
  
Rey: Mr. McMahon, Mr. Hogan sent me here to tell you that I am a really smart kid and that he is having problems with the kids, because they don't get to participate and I can't help it saying the right answer and he gets frustrated that he can't teach me because I even know more than him.  
  
Vince: Ohhhh.so that's the problem. Well, Linda, go to Mr. Hogan's class and call him and then you stay there to take care of the kids.  
  
Linda walked out of the door.  
  
Vince was writing something on a white sheet of paper.  
  
Mr. Hogan walked in.  
  
Hogan: Hi Mr. McMahon.  
  
Vince: I see this kid has a problem with you and the kids in your class, so he won't cause anymore problems, I will move him up one grade.  
  
Hogan: Ok sir.  
  
Vince: Let little Rey Rey get his backpack and stuff. *******************  
  
Last time in the 8th Grade class.  
  
New Teacher: WOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
RINGGGGGGGGG  
  
New Teacher: Go to Recess and we will talk later.  
  
After Recess!  
  
N.T.: Welcome to class kids. I will now write my name on the board.  
  
NT wrote his name starting with an R, then an I, and a C. Then his last name, F, L, A, I, R.  
  
Yes, you guessed right. RIC FLAIR!  
  
Readers start cheering.  
  
Ric (talking to all the readers): Yes, Yes, I am Ric Flair, but don't get too happy, I will work as a heel!  
  
Readers: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
DJ D: Uhh Ric, go back to teaching.  
  
Ric: Oh sorry D, I was getting carried away!  
  
Readers: What?!  
  
Ric: Stop that.  
  
Readers: What?!  
  
DJ D: Stop that people, that's not good!  
  
Readers: What?!  
  
DJ D: Like I write this story, I will make a truck run over all of you.  
  
The truck ran over all the readers.  
  
DJ D: Ok. Start the class Ric.  
  
Ric: Ok. (Talking to the class now): I want to know everybody's names.  
  
Everyone told them their names.  
  
Someone: I am your Olympic Hero!  
  
Someone 2: And this is my 5th School! I been to FIVE, FIVE SCHOOLS in the past!!!  
  
********************  
  
DJ D: I know you wanted to see more of them. I will be back with an update on them.  
  
********************  
  
The bell rang for everybody to come in.  
  
The Rock and the rest of the class went into their class.  
  
Rock: Whoa, Terri, how effective your breasts are!  
  
Terri: Thanks!  
  
Brock and Macho were still in the floor.  
  
Rock saw the time. It said 3:04.  
  
Rock got in a chair and changed it back to 2:30.  
  
Rock: Ok people; get in a line on the side. Terri come. We have to wake up Lesnar and Macho, after they wake up, take of your bra, and put it right in Macho's face. BOYS and LESBIANS, turn around, I don't want you to faint.  
  
All the boys and.and the boys turned around. Terri threw water over Lesnar. Lesnar woke up.  
  
Rock: Lesnar, go to the wall again and turn around, we are doing an experiment.  
  
Lesnar: Ok  
  
Macho got woken up.  
  
Macho: MADNE.  
  
Terri took off her **********CENSORED************!  
  
Macho again fainted. Terri put her bra on and her blouse.  
  
Rock: Thanks Terri. Now let's go.  
  
As they walked out, Bischoff and Heyman were sweeping the floors.  
  
Bischoff: Where are you guys going?  
  
Rock: Terri, do your thing.  
  
Terri put her breasts in Heyman and Bischoff's face.  
  
Bischoff was the only one that fainted.  
  
Heyman: That is nasty!  
  
Heyman was gay.  
  
Rock: Lesnar, do your thing.  
  
Lesnar: With pleasure.  
  
Rock: Turn around everyone, this is too nasty to see.  
  
Lesnar unzipped his pants, and ***********CENSORED**********!!!  
  
Heyman fainted.  
  
Rock: Before we go, anybody need to use the bathroom?  
  
Everyone raised his or her hands.  
  
You'll never believe what Rock told them to do.  
  
Everyone pooped and peed on Heyman and Bischoff.  
  
Rock: Ready? Let's go!  
  
*******************  
  
DJ D: I know this was nasty as hell; I couldn't help it!  
  
*******************  
  
Ric Flair: Class, we have a new kid. Well, two new kids. Say hello to Booker T and Kurt Angle!!! Booker T comes in and does the spinaroonie.  
  
Readers: YAY!!!! WOOOHOO!!  
  
DJ D: CUT THE STORY!!! Readers, I thought a truck ran over you!  
  
Readers: WE ARE GHOSTS!!! MUAHHAHAHAH!!  
  
DJ D: I have no choice now!!!! Resume the story!  
  
Kurt Angle then came in with a flag in his hand singing Star Spangled Banner.  
  
Readers: BOOOOOOOOOOO!! You suck Kurt! OLYMPIC BALD ASS!!  
  
Ric: Settle down readers. Kurt and Booker, sit in the back. Today, we will learn how to multiply!!  
  
Readers: BORINGGGGGG!!!  
  
Ric: I am not teaching you READERS, I am teaching the class!  
  
DJ D: CUT!!!! Readers, you will die forever!  
  
And the readers died forever.  
  
DJ D: Resume the story.  
  
Ric: Who knows how to multiply?  
  
Cat Lea Hardy raises her hand.  
  
Ric: Now come on and do this problem on the board. 2 Times 100,000,000,000! Class, you try to do the problem too.  
  
Booker T was desperately trying to figure out the answer!  
  
Kurt Angle had an answer on his paper already.  
  
Cat Lea wrote the answer on the board, she wrote, 100,000,000,000 and next to it, with a space, 100,000,000,000!  
  
Booker T raised his hand.  
  
Booker: That is not the answer.  
  
Ric: I know it isn't. Do you know it? Booker: Yes, it's 100,000,000,000,100,000,000,000!  
  
Kurt: No it isn't, it's MILK 100% Good you dummy!!  
  
Ric: Nope, it's 200,000,000,000!  
  
Kurt: I pledge allegiance that the answer is wrong.  
  
Ric: I will have to teach you.  
  
And so he did.  
  
Ric: Tyra and Shawn Michaels come up.  
  
Tyra and Shawn Michaels were missing.  
  
****************  
  
DJ D: Laterz and have a nice day. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! 


	7. Lunch

DJ D: Hey peeps, Lunch is up next. It will be a short chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
That was the lunch bell. Everybody came except Macho's class.  
  
Matt was talking to Jeff while they got their food.  
  
Jeff: You are stupid Matt.  
  
Matt: You are! You know what? You need a Mattitude Adjustment!  
  
Jeff: In the words of Chris Jericho, WOULD YOU PLEASE, SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Matt: I will inject a dose of Mattitude on you!!!! You need a lot to learn!  
  
Jeff: Aight, so you want to play like that? You need a Jeffitude adjustment!!! That will be my word now!  
  
Matt: Don't copy me!  
  
Cat Lea and Lita came. What is wrong with you guys!  
  
Matt and Jeff: You know what? You need a Jeff/Mattitude Adjustment!  
  
Cat Lea: You guys talking to me?  
  
Matt and Jeff: YEAH!!!  
  
Cat Lea kicked them straight in the stomach!  
  
Lita: Matt, while you are down, who are you going to the dance with?  
  
Matt: The school nurse!  
  
Jeff hears that and his ahhhhs turn into laughs.  
  
Matt: What is so funny?  
  
Jeff: THAT WRINKLED OLD LADY?  
  
Lita: You are a jerk Matt. I was looking to go out with you but no! I am leaving. Let's go Jeff and Kitty Kitty! Can I call you that?  
  
Cat Lea: Uhhh.Nah!  
  
*********  
  
Jazmyne: Hey Tyra.Can I go sit with you?  
  
Tyra: Of course not. I am going to go with Shane Helms. He is a cool, but boring, amazing, but a stupid SUPERHERO! And he is mine!  
  
Jazmyne: What? Are you saying Shane is yours? Let me tell you this TYRA! I got tired of you choosing whom YOU want, but no; SHANE IS MINE!  
  
Tyra: I am taking him to the dance.  
  
Jazmyne: Ok! Take Shane Helms, but I will take REY REY then!  
  
Tyra: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jazmyne gets rice from her tray and throws it to Tyra.  
  
Tyra: You little twerp!!!!! I am going to beat the fuck out of you!!  
  
Jazmyne: Not on my watch!  
  
Jazmyne kicks her in the stomach and does the Eye of Hurricane on her.  
  
Hurricane comes running.  
  
Jazmyne: Holy sidekick Hurricane, it's Mighty Jazmyne!  
  
Hurricane: To the HurriCycle!  
  
****************************  
  
Outside  
  
The Rock and his group are outside in the playground, having the time of their lives!  
  
Amanda however is talking to RVD.  
  
RVD: So dude.I mean Amanda, who are you taking to the dance?  
  
Amanda: How about.YOU!!!  
  
RVD: That is like so cool dude! I mean Amanda! Amanda: Well of course, everything is cool when you are A-M-A-N-D-A!!!  
  
RVD: And, everything is cool TOO, when you are R-V-D!  
  
RVD and Amanda start kissing each other!  
  
Rock: Shane, call all the guys, we have a meeting.  
  
Shane: Meeting with Rock! MEETING WITH ROCK!!  
  
Everyone ran!  
  
Rock: We have to go back to school.  
  
ALL: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Rock: Isn't anyone hungry?  
  
ALL: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rock: Well then, we have to plan this out. If they see us come in, we will get in trouble. You see that ladder up there? We have to go to the roof.  
  
ALL: But it's scary out there!!  
  
Rock: I had been up there. There is a stairway that leads to the lunch. Let's all climb carefully, one at a time! Regal, you go first.  
  
Regal: I am not going to that bloody roof!  
  
Rock: GO!!!  
  
Regal does as he was told.  
  
Rock: Edge the Jackass, then RVD, then, Shane McMahon, then Amanda Snape, then, DVON Dudley, then, Molly Holly, then, Terri, Brock Lesnar and me!  
  
Rock leads the way, and next thing you know, they were eating at the lunchroom!  
  
**********************************  
  
Becky, Ashley and Hayley followed Jeff.  
  
Becky: Jeff, we want to know, who are you taking to the dance, Ashley, Hayley, or me?  
  
Hayley and Ashley: Yeah! Jeff: How about we have a foursome and we dance together.  
  
ALL: That is cool.  
  
Jeff: It will be lesbianized too.  
  
A,H, and B: What do you mean?  
  
Jeff: Wouldn't you like to kiss each other too like in Spin the Bottle?  
  
ALL: Yeah!  
  
Jeff: It will be a foursome!  
  
All the girls celebrate!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
It was the bell to go back to their classes and get ready to leave.  
  
ALL THE CLASSES GOT READY TO LEAVE!  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
Out they go!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Narrator: As you see, DJ D is mixing records for the upcoming dance. Next chapter he will show you the couples for the dance. It will be sort of a LONG chapter. 


	8. The Couples

Narrator: DJ D isn't here; this will be me the narrator, I really do suck at doing this, but I will do it in my own way!  
  
P.S. DJ D says he is sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
..............  
  
Hello everybody, this is Kent Brockman reporting from WWE Elementary School. We will take you on a trip to the wonders of love. YOU CAN CALL THIS.  
  
THE COUPLES OF WWE: DJ STYLE!  
  
We taped this privately. Let's look at Test and Stacy Keibler.  
  
................  
  
Test gets on the phone and calls Stacy!  
  
Stacy's mom: Hello?  
  
Test: Hi, is Stacy there?  
  
Stacy's mom: Who are you?  
  
Test: I am a friend of hers.  
  
Stacy's Mom: What is your name son.  
  
Test: Test.  
  
Stacy: Hello?  
  
Test: Hi sweetheart.  
  
Stacy: Oh Test.  
  
Test: I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?  
  
Stacy hangs up, and call an hour later.  
  
Test wakes up and answers the phone.  
  
Test: Hello?  
  
Stacy: Yes, I want to go with you TEST!  
  
Test: WHAT? Go where?  
  
Stacy: To the dance!  
  
Test: Wait.who is this?  
  
Stacy: Stacy!  
  
Test: OK. Bye.  
  
Test hangs up.  
  
Stacy: YAY!!!  
  
.................  
  
Kent Brockman: Wasn't that romantic? Ok, next scene.  
  
................  
  
Stone Cold and the Giant Can of Root Beer.  
  
Stone Cold was at Walmart, all of a sudden, he sees a life size can of Root Beer.  
  
Austin was drunk of Root Beer and got in his knees.  
  
Austin: Would you go to the dance with me?  
  
Then a little kid saw him and started laughing and said.  
  
Kid: Yes baby baldy!  
  
Austin: Come on baby!  
  
Austin gets the can of Root Beer and runs away with it but know one knew who took it.  
  
.................  
  
Hurricane (Shane Helms) and Tyra  
  
Hurricane: Citizen Jazmyne, you are my sidekick, but I will take Tyra to the dance. You will always be MY sidekick and you are the best!  
  
Jazmyne: That is ok.  
  
Hurricane: Hope you are not upset Holy Sidekick!  
  
Jazmyne: I am not upset Shane.  
  
Hurricane: Ok.  
  
..  
  
Hurricane: I would like to go with you to the dance Tyra.  
  
Tyra: What about Jazmyne?  
  
Hurricane: She is just my sidekick but you are my favorite girl in the world!  
  
Tyra starts singing.  
  
Tyra: /Did you ever know that you're my hero/ You're everything I would like to be/ You are way stronger than a fly/ You are my HURRICANE/ Yeah, Britney Spears, aha/ You drive me CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hurricane: You can stop now.  
  
.............  
  
Jeff Hardy and Hayley and Becky and Ashley  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Becky, Ashley and Hayley followed Jeff.  
  
Becky: Jeff, we want to know, who are you taking to the dance, Ashley, Hayley, or me?  
  
Hayley and Ashley: Yeah! Jeff: How about we have a foursome and we dance together.  
  
ALL: That is cool.  
  
Jeff: It will be lesbianized too.  
  
A,H, and B: What do you mean?  
  
Jeff: Wouldn't you like to kiss each other too like in Spin the Bottle?  
  
ALL: Yeah!  
  
Jeff: It will be a foursome!  
  
All the girls celebrate!  
  
.............  
  
Cat Lea and The Undertaker  
  
Taker: Want to go to the dance with me?  
  
Cat Lea: Yes.  
  
Taker: See you there then.  
  
...........  
  
Kent: The Cat Lea and Taker scene was romantic as hell! I am amazed what a man Undertaker is. Next Scene.  
  
...........  
  
Amanda Snape and Shawn Michaels (Sorry Amanda but I had to put you there)  
  
Amanda: I like RVD, but would you like to dance with me at the dance for fun?  
  
Michaels: Ok. But remember, I am the H-B-K!  
  
Amanda: Well cya there Shawn!  
  
..............................................  
  
Jazmyne and Rey Mysterio Jr.  
  
Rey: Jazmyne, I been observing you since the first day of school, and I think I am in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Jazmyne: Yes Rey. One more thing Rey Rey.  
  
Rey: Yes?  
  
Jazmyne: Do you want to go to the dance with me?  
  
Rey: Yeah Jazmyne. I got to go. Bye.  
  
Jazmyne: Bye.  
  
.............................................  
  
Rock and Trish Stratus  
  
Trish Stratus was walking on the street after school. Going home. All of a sudden, a drunk guy comes.  
  
DG: Hey.BEAUTIFUL. How you doing?  
  
Trish walks faster now.  
  
All of a sudden a pack of drunken guys come chasing Trish. Rock sees her running, he calls Jericho, Big Show, Kevin Nash and more and they run to Trish's aid. The Rock took on the leader. Hit him in the balls. Pushed him in the bushes and does a 3 hit combo on his body.  
  
Jericho: WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Jericho hits DG 1 with a STEEL CHAIR in the head and tries to do the figure four leglock on him.  
  
Jericho: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Big Show gets DG 2 from the neck and hits him with his gigantic elbow.  
  
Shawn Michaels comes running and waits for DG 2 to stand up and hits him with the Sweet Chin Music.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a DG comes and tries to kiss Trish, but The Rock tackles him and does the People's Elbow on him  
  
All the DGs were on the floor.  
  
Trish (scared, and crying a little): I think I should thank you the proper way.  
  
Trish kisses Rock in the cheek.  
  
Rock: If that's how you thank the Rock, then this is how I say, your welcome.  
  
Rock gives Trish a deep kiss in the lips.  
  
Rock leaves.  
  
Trish goes home.  
  
Next Day  
  
Trish looks for The Rock.  
  
Trish: Caitlin, you've seen The Rock?  
  
Caitlin: Yeah, he is talking to Shane Helms.  
  
Trish: Where?  
  
Caitlin: By the boys bathroom.  
  
Trish runs and looks for the Rock.  
  
Trish: Oh hi Rock.  
  
Rock: Hi Trish.  
  
Trish: I thank you for everything, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?  
  
Rock: Uhh.(Pause).Yeah Trish. Pick you up at 6:30?  
  
Trish: Ok.  
  
RINGGGGGGGG  
  
Rock: Bye.  
  
Trish: Bye.  
  
...............  
  
Kent Brockman: Now that was mediocre. That was not good for shit! Rock and Trish? That is wrong. Well, next scene.  
  
..............  
  
DJ D and the TURNTABLE  
  
DJ D goes to Circuit City to look for DJ equipment.  
  
DJ D: I am looking for DJ equipment sir.  
  
The sir: Well, follow me. I don't think you'll have enough money for a turntable.  
  
DJ D: YES I WILL!!!!!!  
  
The sir: OK.  
  
The Sir shows him the turntable and DJ D immediately buys it.  
  
DJ D walks home singing: THEY SAY, THAT YOU DON'T BUY A LOVELIFE, THAT YOU HAVE TO EARN ONE, BUT LOOK, I BOUGHT A LOVE LIFE! YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
DJ D places the turntable in his basement.  
  
DJ D: See you at the dance baby.  
  
..................  
  
Kent Brockman: I have no time to show you more videotapes of the WWE kids so, I will show you the couples now.  
  
Test and Stacy Keibler  
  
Stone Cold and The Giant Can of Root Beer  
  
Hurricane and Tyra  
  
Jeff Hardy and Becky and Ashley and Hayley  
  
Trish Stratus and The Rock  
  
Kane and Caitlin  
  
Rusty and Kevin Nash  
  
Jazmyne and Rey Mysterio  
  
Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon (Vince wanted brother and sister to dance)  
  
Brock Lesnar and Terri  
  
RVD and Amanda and Faith (They agreed to dance in a threesome)  
  
Matt Hardy and Mae Young  
  
Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson  
  
HHH and Paul Heyman (HHH turned gay after The Rock called him a fag)  
  
Kurt Angle and a Giant Carton of Milk.  
  
Booker T and a Gaint Foam Hand  
  
DJ D and the turntable  
  
Jamie Noble and Nidia  
  
Lita and Edge  
  
Chris Jericho and Dani (Sorry Dani if you didn't want him)  
  
NO DATES:  
  
William Regal  
  
Bubba Ray  
  
Raven  
  
D-Von  
  
Big Show  
  
Molly  
  
Tajiri  
  
Spike Dudley  
  
.............  
  
Kent Brockman: All of you have been wondering, what is up with HBK and Tyra missing? Well here is our last video tape!  
  
...............  
  
Ric Flair: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's 3,000,000,000!!!!  
  
Shawn Michaels told Tyra: Come with me.  
  
So they were in the hallway talking.  
  
Shawn: I want you cupcake, to go to the dance with me.  
  
Tyra: Don't call me CUPCAKE!!! Look, I don't like you ok, so why don't you just leave me alone!  
  
Shawn: Tyra wait!! Wait.  
  
Tyra gives him the finger.  
  
Shawn: TYRA!!! WAIT!!!!  
  
Tyra: SHUT UP!  
  
Shawn: I SAID WAIT TYRA!!!!  
  
Tyra: What!  
  
Shawn: If you don't like me, I just want to be your friend then.  
  
Tyra: Ok, Ok!  
  
RINNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Shawn: Well, it's time for lunch; let's go!  
  
..............  
  
Kent Brockman: At least Shawn gots a new friend. Well that is it for today! Next Chapter will be THE DANCE!!!  
  
.............. 


End file.
